


the tunnel of love

by azunshi



Series: asanoya week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi
Summary: Nishinoya pulls out a wrinkled map that definitely looked better when they picked it up from the information desk, and grabbed a marker from his sling bag. “Ok, we’ve tried these out,” he says, pointing with the cap of the marker at several places that were crossed out, “and passed these,”—he taps at 2 rides that were scribbled over— “so I think all that’s left is this.”Asahi flushes. “Um, thats … —”Nishinoya grins.where Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu go on a date at the amusement park
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: asanoya week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882087
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Asanoya Week 2020





	the tunnel of love

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of [asanoya week](https://twitter.com/asanoyaweek)  
> prompt: affection/kiss OR ~~roommates/neigbors~~
> 
> i cant believe asanoya week is already here ahh im so looking forward to seeing everyone's pieces/works on the [official collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AsanoyaWeek2020) and the [official hashtag](https://twitter.com/hashtag/asanoyaweek20)!!

Asahi is trying his best. Well, he always does but today he’s really bending over backwards to achieve what probably feels impossible. He wanted his first official date with Nishinoya as his boyfriend to go amazing but as he hunches over in the corner, eyes squeezed shut and his knees weak, he’s certain he messed up real bad.

Nishinoya is right behind him, his hand on his shoulder, speaking in a concerned tone: “Asahi-san, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Asahi pants, which is a big fat lie. “Never felt better.” Nishinoya doesn’t call him out on his blatant lie but continues to rub comforting circles on his back. When it feels like the world has stopped spinning around him, he rises to his full height. He’s never going to ride on those scary roller coasters _ever_ again (although that promise will be broken if Nishinoya so much as looks at him with those pleading eyes). “Sorry about that,” says Asahi with an apologetic smile.

Nishinoya frowns at him but it’s kind of hard for Asahi to feel more guilty since he looks really adorable with that bunny-eared headband he was wearing. “Asahi-san, if you were bad with roller coasters, you could’ve mentioned it,” he sighs.

Asahi shrugs, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to ruin the fun and all —” He breaks off when Nishinoya steps in front of him, hands clasping Asahi’s arm. 

“You’re not ruining anything for us,” asserts Nishinoya, staring up at Asahi with that intense amber-eyed gaze that never fails to put him on the spot. “I’m having fun when you’re having fun.” Then an unusually shy expression overtakes his features, color flushing his cheeks. Asahi finds himself blushing as well.

“Anyway, I don’t mind missing out on a few scary rides or attractions!” Nishinoya releases Asahi. “As long as we’re _both_ having fun, I’m sure I’m not missing out on anything,” he adds with a grin so radiant it could’ve put the sun to shame. 

Asahi can’t help smiling along as well. “Yeah, you’re right,” he says with a small embarrassed laugh.

Afterwards, they wander around the amusement park for a bit, hopping from one souvenir shop to another, checking out the amusement park snack shops and pausing every now and then to take pictures. They do try out a few rides, the ones without the nausea-inducing spins and high-velocity turns. True to his word, Nishinoya seems to be enjoying himself (perhaps too much in the bumper car ride one where he had no reservations with rattling everyone’s jaws by crashing his car into theirs, including Asahi’s, while laughing maniacally).

By late afternoon, they find themselves on the balcony of a cafe, overlooking the amusement park. Asahi nurses his cup of hazelnut latte, gazing thoughtfully at the view while Nishinoya takes sips of his iced coffee in between catching Pokemon on his phone. After a couple of minutes, Nishinoya puts his phone down and stretches his arms over his head.

“Today’s such a good day,” he remarks, smiling contentedly in Asahi’s direction. “This is the best date ever,” he adds.

Asahi lets out a small laugh as he puts down his cup. “I’m glad you think so,” he says, his eyes crinkling at the sides with fondness. He reaches a hand across the table and his heart does a little flip in his chest when Nishinoya catches with both of his own hands and gives it a squeeze. 

It’s not like they haven’t held hands before. There were a few times when they’d stolen some alone time together to link their fingers together or made some excuse to touch the other’s hand. Those times, Asahi had always felt a rush of excitement and giddiness from the fact that they were touching each other like that and one might’ve expected the novelty to wear off since they’re boyfriends and holding hands was something couples did. But he still felt the same every time their hands touched. 

Nishinoya rubs his thumb over Asahi’s knuckles. But then he gets up. Asahi’s eyes widen as he wonders what happened when Nishinoya snatches his now finished iced coffee, raising it high and exclaiming: “And there’ll be more best dates with Asahi-san to come!”

A few heads turn towards their direction, looks ranging from surprise to amusement. Asahi hisses for Nishinoya to get down, face flushed, and Nishinoya proudly gestures at him, saying, “My amazing boyfriend!” They earn a round of confused clapping before everyone minds their business again.

“ _Nishinoya_ ,” groans Asahi, finally removing his hand from his face. “Oh, what am I going to do with you?” he sighs with fond exasperation. Leave it to Nishinoya to be very vocal about how much he adores Asahi; he’s been the same even in high school, never exactly being subtle with the praises and compliments that even their teammates suspected them. He remembered Suga and Daichi cornering him after practice and asking if there was anything going on between him and Nishinoya and he had been shocked then.

Nishinoya returns with his new order of iced coffee, brimming with enthusiasm (or caffeine?) with every step. When he sits down, he pulls out a wrinkled map that definitely looked better when they picked it up from the information desk, and grabbed a marker from his sling bag. “Ok, we’ve tried these out,” he says, pointing with the cap of the marker at several places that were crossed out, “and passed these,”—he taps at 2 rides that were scribbled over— “so I think all that’s left is this.”

Asahi flushes. “Um, thats … —” He trails off.

Nishinoya grins, eyes glinting the same endearing way it does when he’s about to do something mischievous. “Come on! It’ll be fun!” he promises.

Minutes later, after waiting in a fairly short queue, Asahi finds himself being strapped onto a boat next to Nishinoya as he stares at the dark tunnel ahead. After ensuring the two of them are secure in their seats, the attendant gives them a smile before returning to the controls. The boat ahead of them, with a couple who looked about their age, goes in first. Asahi swallows, glancing around when their boat judders to life. 

Startled by the sudden movement, Asahi’s hand flies into Nishinoya’s before quickly letting go. The last thing Asahi sees out the corner of his eye before they enter the tunnel is Nishinoya reaching out for his hand. As darkness plunges around them, the warm and firm grip of Nishinoya’s hand grounds him.

The boat rocks gently on the guideways over the susurration of water bouncing off the walls around them. Occasionally the boat turns at a corner, marked by a small overhead light that glows either red or hot pink. There’s a display popping up at either his side or Nishinoya’s side, sometimes playing music Asahi associates with those old-timey cartoons or featuring moving models of cartoon characters. Otherwise, it’s darkness and awkward silence.

Asahi knows what this old mill ride is for: couples usually ride it for a few minutes of making out along the ride since no one will be seeing them anyway. Tunnel of Love, as some people call it.

“Asahi-san?” A light passes them by, washing Nishinoya’s features with a pink glow. “You good there?’

“Um, yeah. I … don’t know.”

Nishinoya laughs, giving Asahi’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know?”

Asahi is grateful when darkness blankets them so Nishinoya can’t tell he’s blushing. “But isn’t this what the ride is for?”

“Well.” Nishinoya pauses as music from the Three Little Pigs display fills his brief silence. “No, I just wanted some alone time with you. Away from people, I mean.”

Asahi nods. “Yeah.”

Nishinoya lets go of his hand. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, which Asahi finds mildly concerning. When he’s about to ask if he’s okay, Nishinoya says, “I really appreciate you coming back to Sendai for Golden Week. Even if it’s just to visit your family —” He breaks off. “But yeah, I’m just happy you’re here.”

They haven’t been boyfriends for long. In fact, it was only the day of Asahi’s graduation that he confessed to Nishinoya. The confession hadn’t gone ideally because Nishinoya was upset that Asahi chose such an inauspicious time to confess, but to his relief Nishinoya admitted having feelings for him too. Teary hugs were exchanged but they never became official until Nishinoya asked what exactly they were. Asahi had been afraid to call him boyfriend but the word ‘friend’ sounded horrible to refer Nishinoya to since it was clear that they were both into each other.

When they did make things official, Asahi had to leave for Tokyo in the next few days for university. Asahi had asked Nishinoya repeatedly if he was okay with their relationship being long-distance and Nishinoya always assured he wouldn’t have asked Asahi to be his boyfriend if he wasn’t.

“I know what I’m signing up for, Asahi-san,” he told Asahi with some exasperation in his tone. “I will wait as long as it takes. Besides, it’s the 21st century! We can text and FaceTime each other! It’s no biggie.” He lapsed into a short silence before adding, “We could visit each other during the school breaks too.”

“I came back to see you too,” says Asahi in the present. They’re back in the dark again but this time, Asahi knows where Nishinoya is and reaches out to hold his hand. “And I’m glad you wanted to come on this date with me.” 

“Pfft! _Of course_ I wanted to come! We _had_ to go on at least one date as boyfriends!” Asahi feels Nishinoya elbow him playfully in the arm. The boat passes by another display, and Nishinoya’s grinning face comes to view. Asahi’s hand moves up to cup Nishinoya’s cheek. The other boy’s eyes widen for a moment and his lips part in surprise when Asahi leans forward.

Everything goes dark but their lips find their way towards each other. It would’ve been nice to say that their first kiss in the dark went well but that isn’t the truth. Asahi overestimates the distance between them and they end up knocking teeth. They try again but their noses bump against each other’s. Nishinoya laughs, the sound bouncing off the walls around them and Asahi can’t help joining him too. 

“Ok, let’s try that again,” murmurs Nishinoya, this time placing his hand on Asahi’s cheek. 

Asahi’s heart races, beating much like the wings of a little bird. The music fades out behind them as Nishinoya leans in. Asahi’s eyes flutter shut as Nishinoya’s lips find his. His mouth is warm and soft, the kiss tasting sweet on his tongue. Asahi melts into it, sighing gently as Nishinoya’s thumb brushes over his cheekbone. For a moment, it’s just the two of them in this world, stuck in this wonderful forever where they both exist.

And then the sounds of the outside world come rushing towards them. Asahi opens his eyes only to squint as daylight washes over the both of them. The boat comes to a jarring stop. The attendant, standing at the control panel, simply nods at them as they hop out of the boat onto the platform, flushed and breathless.

Granted, their first kiss was far from ideal but Asahi thought it was the most perfect first kiss he’d ever have and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/azunshi) | [tumblr](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
